Une journée (pas) comme les autres
by Paige0703
Summary: Alors que Reese peut enfin retrouver Finch, sa mission fini, il retrouve ce dernier endormi. L'informaticien va alors involontairement lui faire une révélation à laquelle l'ex-agent de s'attendait pas. Mais est-bien ce qu'il imagine ? Ne serait-il pas en train de voir les choses telles qu'il le voudrait ? Face à cet aveu, que fera-t-il au final ?


_**Salut Tout Le Monde !**_

 _ **Voici un petit OS tout simple que je vous propose aujourd'hui !**_

 _ **J'avais une idée bien précise quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire, mais malheureusement pour moi je n'arrivais pas vraiment à mettre cette idée sur papier. Au final, je me suis retrouvé avec deux versions de cette fic (pour 85/90% je dirais que c'est la même chose...). Ici, voici la 2ième version. Alors même si elle n'est pas vraiment comme je me l'imaginais, j'espère qu'elle plaira tout de même à certains/es d'entre vous.**_

 _ **PS : Encore Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, par ailleurs, poste aussi ses fics maintenant.**_

 _ **Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Une journée (pas) comme les autres.**_

Il était plus de 23 H quand Reese sortit enfin de l'appartement des Hernandez, après leur avoir ramené leur fils de sept ans enlevé quelques jours plus tôt. Il monta dans sa voiture, maintenant que leur numéro était en sécurité, et ce pour de bon, il pouvait enfin souffler. Malgré l'heure tardive, ce n'était pas chez lui qu'il se rendait, ni même à la bibliothèque, mais dans la planque qu'il utilisait avec Finch quand ils avaient besoin d'un endroit pour les victimes. Il savait que Finch devait s'y rendre un peu plus d'une heure plus tôt, et il l'avait donc prévenu qu'il l'y rejoindrait une fois Joaquim de retour chez lui.

Reese ne put que sourire à la perspective de pouvoir passer le reste de la soirée en tête à tête avec son patron. Cela faisait en effet plusieurs jours qu'ils ne restaient pas plus de quelques minutes ensemble, Reese étant toujours appelé ailleurs. Il espérait juste que la machine attendrait au moins le lendemain pour leur confier une nouvelle mission... Plus il approchait de sa destination et plus son envie de voir le visage de Finch, d'entendre sa voix grandissait en lui.

\- J'en suis vraiment accro on dirait... murmura Reese alors qu'il se garait enfin devant l'immense bâtisse.

Il sorti de la voiture, entra enfin dans le bâtiment avant de monter deux à deux les marches qui le séparaient encore de son partenaire. Arrivé devant la porte, il prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale. Il n'avait, après tout, aucune raison d'être essoufflé. Une fois fait, il posa enfin la main sur la poignée de la porte qu'il abaissa doucement. Il entra et ne put que sourire une nouvelle fois devant le spectacle qui s'offrait désormais à lui.

Finch était étendu sur le canapé, lunettes de travers et livre ouvert sur la poitrine. Ce dernier avait commencé sa lecture un peu après que Reese lui ait demandé de l'attendre. Ce dernier referma doucement la porte, ne voulant pas mettre fin au sommeil de son patron et surtout pour pouvoir profiter un peu plus longtemps du spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux. Scène qu'il ne pensait pas revoir de sitôt. Il s'approcha de lui, le plus silencieusement possible, avant de s'asseoir sur la table basse en face du canapé. Il observa longuement le visage endormi de Finch avant de se décider à se relever. Il alla droit dans la chambre récupérer une couverture qu'il posa délicatement sur le dormeur, posant ensuite le livre sur la table, les lunettes dessus. Il avait rarement vu Finch sans celles-ci, et remercia le ciel pour la chance qu'il avait eu d'avoir trouvé Finch ainsi endormi. Il se réinstalla sur la table basse, toujours un faible sourire aux lèvres.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il leva finalement une main vers le visage de l'informaticien qu'il caressa le plus délicatement possible, comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor fragile. Alors que sa main glissait lentement sur la joue de Finch, ce dernier bougea légèrement dans son sommeil. Reese interrompit tout mouvement, retenant sa respiration. Après quelques secondes d'incertitude, il se permit de respirer de nouveau.

\- Ne me faites pas peur comme ça Harold, murmura Reese pour ne pas le réveiller.

C'est plus qu'à contre cœur qu'il se releva de nouveau. Il regarda sa montre, se rendant ainsi compte qu'il avait passé près d'une demi-heure à regarder son patron dormir. Alors qu'il montait les quelques marches le séparant de la porte, il se retourna vers Finch et chuchota :

\- Bonne nuit Harold.

\- Ne m'abandonnez pas... John, murmura alors Finch dans son sommeil sans pour autant se réveiller.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Reese n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre... ou plutôt ne voulait pas mal interpréter cette phrase. Pourtant, même si ces quelques mots n'avaient pas le sens qu'il aurait voulu qu'ils aient, Reese se sentit plus qu'heureux par cet aveu involontaire de son associé. Il savait bien que Finch tenait à lui. Mais entre le deviner et l'entendre de vive voix, il y avait une différence énorme... pour lui en tout cas.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous quitterais jamais, vous avez ma parole...

C'est sur ces mots que Reese quitta enfin l'appartement et l'immeuble afin de se rendre chez lui.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

C'est parfaitement emmitouflé dans son manteau que Reese se rendit à la bibliothèque où Finch devait l'attendre comme chaque matin. Ce début de mois de Février était particulièrement froid, et les boissons chaudes qu'il tenait étaient, de ce fait, bien utiles.

\- Bonjour Mr Reese, le salua Finch alors que Reese faisait son apparition en haut de l'escalier.

\- Bonjour Finch. Une boisson chaude par ce temps glacial, ça vous tente ? Dit-il tout en lui montrant ladite boisson.

\- Oh oui, vous ne savez même pas à quel point, le remercia Finch avec un sourire en prime.

Il prit son habituel thé Sencha, qu'il porta de suite à ses lèvres.

\- Vraiment parfait, ajouta Finch plus pour lui-même que pour son partenaire.

\- Ravi de l'entendre. Qui est-ce ? Demanda finalement Reese devant la photo d'une jeune femme accrochée au tableau.

\- Notre nouveau numéro, comme vous devez le deviner. Léa Sanders, 22 ans. Elle travaille dans un pâtisserie très renommée. L'enseigne possède par ailleurs de nombreuses boutiques à travers la ville et même dans l'état. Pour le moment, je n'ai pu faire que les recherches concernant la famille, en plus de ses lieux d'habitat et de travail.

\- Et ça fait combien de temps que vous avez reçu le numéro exactement ?

\- Je dirais une dizaine de minutes avant votre arrivée. Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda Finch.

\- Vous avez donc déjà pas mal d'infos en un laps de temps assez court. Vous êtes vraiment impressionnant Finch, le complimenta Reese.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi, mais merci je suppose, répondit Finch pas vraiment sûr que la réponse était vraiment appropriée. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y a rien de suspect du côté de la famille même si je vais tout de même faire des recherches plus approfondies.

\- Et moi en attendant ? Son domicile ou je dois plutôt la filer ? Demanda Reese alors qu'il finissait son café.

\- Pour le moment vous pouvez faire un saut à son appartement. A cette heure-ci elle est déjà sur son lieu de travail et, habitant seule vous devriez avoir le champ libre.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas au travail.

Il s'éloigna alors de Finch, déçu de devoir déjà quitter les lieux et surtout déçu de ne pas pouvoir rester un peu plus longtemps auprès de lui.

\- Une dernière chose Mr Reese. Je tenais à m'excuser pour hier.

\- Hier ? Répondit Reese légèrement sur la défensive au souvenir de la veille.

\- Oui, je me suis endormi avant votre arrivée, ce qui était quelque peu impoli de ma part.

\- Ah, pour ça... Mais non, ne vous en faites pas pour si peu voyons. Vous aviez juste besoin de sommeil, c'est tout. Ce n'est que partie remise. Bien, à plus tard Finch, conclut-il en le gratifiant d'un rapide sourire.

Finch ne savait pas pourquoi mais Reese lui avait paru soulagé à la fin de ses excuses. Se faisait-il des idées ? Il décida de laisser ses suppositions de côté pour se concentrer sur la jeune Léa. Reese étant en route pour son domicile, il décida de s'occuper de son lieu de travail. Il n'eut aucun mal à s'introduire dans le système informatique de la pâtisserie dans laquelle la jeune femme travaillait depuis déjà dix huit mois maintenant. Il prit rapidement le contrôle des cinq caméras qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur de la boutique richement décorée, avant de commencer à creuser dans le passé des collègues de Léa.

Reese, qui avait vérifié l'adresse donnée par Finch, arrivait enfin sur les lieux. Il se glissa dans le bâtiment alors qu'une personne âgée en sortait. Il prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au huitième avant de forcer la porte de leur nouveau numéro. Un rapide tour des lieux, installation des cameras et des micros et Reese pouvait enfin contacter Finch pour le tenir au courant.

\- Oui, Mr Reese ? Répondit Finch en décrochant.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous avez trouvé quelque chose Finch, mais ici il n'y a rien de pertinent, répondit Reese masquant du mieux qu'il pu son plaisir de pouvoir de nouveau entendre la voix de l'informaticien résonner à ses oreilles.

\- Je n'ai rien trouvé non plus pour le moment mais je... Finch s'interrompit finalement.

\- Oui ?

\- Je viens de découvrir que l'ancien petit ami de Mlle Sanders, Jason Graham, a été arrêté pour braquage il y a de cela près de deux ans.

\- Il est toujours en prison ? Demanda John. Et comment vous savez qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble ?

\- Non, Mr Graham se trouve au cimetière.

\- Je vois, pas besoin de répondre à ma seconde question du coup, ajouta Reese.

\- Il est mort en prison. Il semblerait que notre jeune braqueur avait des problèmes de cœur. Je vais tout de même continuer de creuser par là, sait-on jamais, poursuivit l'informaticien.

\- Bien, je suppose que je dois me rendre sur son lieu de travail maintenant ? Demanda Reese.

\- Oui, à ce propos... il y avait le choix entre deux postes : celui de serveur et celui de chef pâtissier.

\- Hmm, je me demande bien lequel me servira de couverture ?, ajouta Reese en plaisantant.

\- Je sais, j'ai moi même beaucoup hésité, je l'avoue, le suivit alors Finch. J'ai finalement opté pour le premier choix. Vous commencez cette après-midi et êtes attendu à 13 H par le chef qui est actuellement en déplacement dans une autre des boutiques de la ville. Vous avez donc le temps de vous préparer et de vous y rendre.

\- Bien, j'espère que vous passerez me dire bonjour Finch, ajouta Reese le ton moqueur.

\- Mais bien sûr Mr Reese... après tout ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des recherches à faire ou qu'une innocente était peut-être en danger, répondit Finch d'un air faussement outré par cette demande. Plus sérieusement, je vous tiendrais au courant du résultat de mes recherches.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Finch ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je... Je n'ai pas encore eu l'adresse du lieu où Léa travaille.

\- Oh, pardonnez mon oubli. Je vous l'envoi de suite.

\- Pas de soucis.

\- Autre chose ? Demanda Finch sentant que quelque chose dérangeait Reese.

\- Heu non, rien...

Ils raccrochèrent finalement. Finch avait bien senti l'hésitation dans la voix de Reese et se doutait donc qu'à l'origine ce n'était pas l'adresse qu'il allait demander, mais quoi donc ? Quelle pouvait bien être la véritable question qu'il avait voulu lui poser ? Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé le matin même, il avait une mauvaise impression. Il avait la certitude que quelque chose lui échappait... mais quoi ? S'était-il passé quelque chose dont Reese n'osait pas lui parler ? Était-ce lié à leur précédent numéro ? Ou juste à leur travail ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas osé lui poser la question ? Était-ce si gênant que ça ?

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Reese arriva enfin sur son nouveau lieu de travail. La pâtisserie semblait faire salon de thé, d'où la nécessité d'un serveur. Après avoir été reçu par le patron pour un entretien d'une dizaine de minutes, il pu visiter les lieux ainsi que rencontrer ses nouveaux collègues.

\- Vous m'avez était fortement recommandé par votre précédent employeur et je dois admettre que votre CV est plutôt impressionnant.

\- Je vous remercie, répondit poliment Reese même s'il ne savait lui-même rien de son propre CV.

\- Ah, et voici notre meilleure pâtissière, Léa. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à lui demander. Je suis malheureusement assez souvent en déplacement et je crains que nos chemins ne se croisent que très rarement. Je dois même déjà repartir d'ici une petite heure.

Henry Weston laissa John en compagnie de Léa qui lui donna un plateau contenant sa première commande.

\- Table 3, dit-elle en souriant. Bonne chance.

\- Merci bien.

Grâce à son rôle de serveur, Reese pouvait accéder aussi bien à la partie salon de thé, qu'aux cuisines sans paraître suspect. Il pouvait ainsi facilement garder un œil sur leur numéro, les clients et les autres employés.

La journée se termina enfin sans qu'aucun accident ne se produise. Léa commença alors à tout ranger pour la fermeture de la boutique.

\- Un coup de main ? Proposa John à la jeune femme.

\- Vous essayez déjà de vous faire bien voir ? Plaisanta Léa.

\- Exactement, lui répondit-il en souriant.

\- Si vous pouviez mettre les chaises sur les tables, ça m'avancerait.

Une demi-heure plus tard Léa donnait un dernier coup de clé.

\- Merci pour votre aide, heu...

\- John, vous pouvez m'appeler John.

\- Bien, à demain John, le salua la jeune femme avant de s'éloigner.

\- A demain, répondit Reese. Et maintenant... ajouta Reese en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Vu l'heure qu'il était, il se doutait bien que Finch devait toujours se trouver au même endroit que ce matin : la bibliothèque.

\- Même pas de petits gâteaux pour moi ?, se plaignit Finch en voyant Reese débarquer les mains vides. Vous me décevez grandement Mr Reese.

\- Je ne pouvais pas faire une telle demande dès le premier jour. Et puis, si vous étiez passé... vous auriez peut-être eu la chance d'avoir un bonus, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Mlle Sanders est arrivée chez elle il y a une dizaine de minutes maintenant. Je pense que vous pouvez aller vous reposer, vous commencez plus tôt demain.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je n'aurais donc pas le temps de vous apporter votre thé Finch.

\- Tant pis, je m'en préparerais un moi-même.

\- Je vois, je ne vous suis donc pas si indispensable que je le pensais, répondit John faussement blessé.

\- Exactement, renchérit l'informaticien. Alors vous pouvez y aller, dit-il en lui faisant signe de partir de la main. De plus, je comptais partir aussi dans peu de temps.

\- Je peux vous déposer chez vous si vous voulez ? Tenta Reese devinant tout de même le refus de son patron.

\- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, je vous remercie, je dois d'abord faire un détour.

Finch se leva pour aller ranger certains livres qu'il avait utilisé durant la journée. Quand il revint, Reese n'était plus là.

\- Il est temps que j'y aille aussi, dit-il avant de récupérer son manteau et son écharpe.

Finch avait en effet besoin de vérifier quelque chose avant de rentrer chez lui. Le comportement de Reese lui avait semblait étrange depuis ce jour-là... _Et si tout simplement il s'était passé quelque chose à ce moment-là..._ pensa Finch avant d'aller vérifier son intuition.

Contrairement à ce que Reese avait dit, il n'était pas rentré chez lui, mais avait plutôt préféré faire un détour pour s'assurer que rien ne menaçait la vie de leur numéro. De toute façon il n'avait pas sommeil... Il passa ainsi la nuit à surveiller l'immeuble tout en se demandant s'il devait tenter quelque chose concernant l'aveu involontaire de Finch. Devait-il y voir une chance, et ainsi lui faire comprendre ses sentiments à lui ou bien devait-il attendre d'en avoir vraiment la certitude pour ne pas prendre le risque de gâcher leur relation actuelle ?

Le lendemain matin il se rendit donc à son nouveau travail plutôt qu'à la bibliothèque et même s'il mourrait d'envie de téléphoner à son patron, il se retint de le faire. Il n'avait après tout aucune raison valable de le faire, hormis celle d'entendre sa voix. La matinée se passa rapidement et la seule menace qu'il avait remarqué concernant la jeune femme, hormis le surmenage, était celle du four...

Après avoir rapporté en cuisine la vaisselle de la table 5, Reese fit son retour dans la boutique et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y trouver Finch attablé.

\- Je vous manquais déjà Finch ? Remarqua Reese en arrivant à sa table.

\- J'ai peut-être trouvé la menace concernant Mlle Sanders, répondit Finch ignorant complètement la remarque de son associé.

\- Et je suppose que ce n'est pas un four ?

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit Finch ne comprenant pas vraiment. Voici Lucas Stendford, 25 ans et William Griffinth, 24 ans, poursuivit-il en montrant la photo de deux hommes sur son portable. Il semblerait qu'ils étaient les complices de Jason Graham lors du braquage durant lequel ces messieurs ont été arrêtés.

\- L'ex de Léa ?

\- Oui, c'est bien cela.

\- Et quel est le rapport avec elle ?

\- Mr Graham est mort et, d'après ce que je sais, il était le seul à savoir où l'argent était planqué. Ses deux complices sont maintenant libres depuis quelques mois et je suppose qu'ils ont dû chercher l'argent et faire chou blanc.

\- Et la seule pouvant éventuellement leur parler de Jason et d'une cachette serait Léa ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai pensé.

\- Je ne les ai encore jamais vu rôder près d'elle. Pour le moment en tout cas.

\- Faites tout de même attention Mr Reese.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je sais me défendre Finch. Bien et pour votre commande ? Demanda-t-il alors, calepin en main.

Reese était bien content de voir Finch, il pouvait ainsi l'observer tranquillement tout en continuant de protéger leur cliente. Que demander de plus ? Le ciel avait sûrement entendu ses prières... Reese avait décidé de tâter le terrain avant de prendre le risque de se jeter à l'eau et pour le moment Finch ne semblait pas vraiment réagir à ses quelques remarques. Devait-il être un peu plus direct ?

Finch pouvait sentir le regard insistant de Reese sur lui, ce qui le gênait de plus en plus et, d'une certaine manière l'amusait aussi. Il savait parfaitement ce que Reese cherchait : des aveux de sa part.

Ce que Reese ne savait pas c'est, qu'en plus des micros, l'appartement contenait deux caméras. Et qu'il avait vérifié les enregistrements des deux, et que, d'après ce qu'il avait vu, il était désormais sûr d'une chose : ses sentiments envers Reese était loin d'être unilatéraux. Mais il était hors de question pour lui de laisser Reese mener le jeu... Un faible sourire apparut alors sur son visage, sourire que son partenaire ne put voir étant occupé à une autre table.

Finch se leva finalement, prêt à repartir, Reese alors revint vers lui.

\- Vous m'abandonnez déjà ? Se plaignit-il vraiment déçu.

\- Plus de sérieux Mr Reese. De plus, je ne m'en fais pas pour vous, vous êtes ici en très bonne compagnie, dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers la cuisine.

\- Et si je vous disais que je préfère la votre de compagnie ?

\- Tenez moi au courant pour Mlle Sanders.

Finch quitta finalement la boutique, ignorant volontairement la remarque de Reese. Il n'allait pas se faire avoir aussi facilement... même s'il mourrait d'envie de répondre à ces "taquineries" il ne pouvait pas le faire sans prendre le risque de trop en révéler. Et ce n'était pas encore le moment de révéler des informations sur ses sentiments, même sous le couvert de la plaisanterie. Reese n'était pas idiot et risquait d'apercevoir le semblant de vérité que ses paroles masquaient tant bien que mal. Finch remonta le col de son manteau pour se protéger du vent froid qui soufflait. Malgré le soleil d'après-midi, il ne faisait pas plus de 6°C...

Même s'il avait parfois l'impression qu'il n'avait aucun droit d'éprouver ce genre de sentiment, s'était plus fort que lui, Reese était désormais devenu une nécessité dans sa vie actuelle. Il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il pourrait aimer quelqu'un de nouveau et encore moins que celui-ci travaillerait pour et avec lui. Qu'importe à quel point il avait su que c'était peine perdu, son cœur avait toujours refusé de l'écouter. Au contraire, il s'était trouvé à aimer Reese toujours un peu plus chaque jours. Il en était même devenu dépendant et même si une partie de lui continuait de rejeter au loin la possibilité que ces sentiments soient réciproques, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux à la moindre marque d'affection de John à son égard. Mais maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité, il voyait les choses autrement et en venait même à penser : _"Pourquoi pas..."_

La journée se termina enfin, Reese donnant à nouveau un coup de main à Léa pour fermer la boutique. Alors que la jeune femme tournait au coin de la rue, Reese aperçut un des deux hommes dont Finch lui avait parlé en début d'après-midi. Il parti à leur poursuite au moment même où William Griffinth posait la main sur elle. Une voiture garée non loin. Reese devina que le chauffeur ne pouvait être que le second complice, Lucas Stendford. Alors que Léa tentait en vain de se défaire de son agresseur, John arriva à leur hauteur. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour lui faire lâcher la jeune femme qu'il plaça derrière lui.

\- Monte William, on s'en chargera une prochaine fois...

Le dénommé William monta rapidement côté passager avant que la voiture ne s'éloigne en trombe.

\- Qui était... ces hommes ? Demanda Léa complètement paniquée.

\- Avant de répondre je pense qu'il serait mieux d'aller dans un endroit où vous serez moins exposé, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Heu, oui... Je...

\- Je peux vous raccompagner chez vous si vous le souhaitez.

\- Je veux bien mais vous êtes... qui au juste ?

\- Tout ce que vous devez savoir c'est que je suis là pour vous protéger.

Comme promis, une fois en sécurité chez elle, Reese répondit à toutes les questions de la jeune femme.

\- Mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il aurait pu cacher l'argent ! s'emporta Léa.

\- Vous êtes le seul lien qui leur reste avec Jason. Ils feront tout pour mettre la main sur vous. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne les laisserai pas faire.

\- Je... commença-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je devrais peut-être prévenir mes parents.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, intervint alors Finch.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je viens de me rendre compte que la ligne de la maison familiale était sur écoute. Je peux m'en servir pour remonter éventuellement jusqu'à eux, mais il vaudrait mieux éviter tout contact et l'emmener ailleurs que chez elle. Ils doivent savoir où elle vit.

\- Je sais, une fois calmée je comptais lui demander de prendre quelques affaires. Je l'emmène au même endroit que d'habitude. Et dites-moi dès que vous aurez une adresse pour moi.

\- Évidemment.

\- Avec qui vous parlez ? Demanda Léa inquiète.

\- Oh, mon coéquipier et mon ange gardien, répondit-il sachant que Finch l'écoutait toujours.

Sachant que Reese ne pouvait le voir, Finch se permit de sourire à cette remarque. Même si Reese le surestimait, il aimait savoir qu'il avait une confiance aveugle en lui alors même qu'il lui cachait encore tant de chose sur lui. Quarante minutes, plus tard ils quittaient l'appartement de la jeune femme en direction de la planque habituelle.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin, Léa se leva à la même heure que d'habitude. Et même si Reese n'était pas vraiment pour qu'elle aille travailler, il comprit bien vite qu'elle irait à son travail avec ou sans lui. Son patron comptait sur elle, surtout à cette date et c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait de garder son calme.

\- Soyez prudent Mr Reese, ajouta évidemment Finch alors qu'ils quittaient le bâtiment.

\- Votre inquiétude me touche vraiment Finch.

\- Je ne plaisante pas Mr Reese, je...

\- Je sais, je serais prudent, le rassura Reese.

Même s'il était hors de question pour lui d'en révéler plus sur la réelle nature de ses sentiments, pour le moment encore, il ne pouvait en revanche s'empêcher de s'inquiéter ouvertement pour lui. Pourtant, la matinée passa sans qu'aucun incident ne se produise. Reese, quant à lui, avait finalement décidé que le lendemain serait le jour du tout pour le tout. Son intuition ne l'avait jamais trahie au moment les plus importants de sa vie et cette fois-ci il ne laisserait pas le bonheur lui échapper une nouvelle fois. Il était impossible qu'il se trompe concernant les sentiments de Finch à son égard. Pas avec tous ces signes qui ne cessaient de lui prouver que ses sentiments étaient bel et bien réciproques, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu penser avant...

\- Mr Reese, Mlle Sanders vient tout juste de recevoir un message, vous devriez la rejoindre de toute urgence...

Reese, qui venait de prendre une commande pour un groupe de six personnes, se dirigea immédiatement vers la cuisine qu'il trouva vide.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle allait à la réserve, lui dit Chloé alors qu'elle s'occupait d'un client à la caisse.

\- Merci.

Il parti à la réserve mais celle-ci était vide. Il se précipita dans la ruelle à l'arrière de la boutique, au moment où une voiture quittait l'allée. À quelques pas de la porte il trouva alors le portable de la jeune femme. Il regarda les derniers messages reçus et y trouva le message dont Finch lui avait parlé. Message contenant une photo d'une jeune fille ligotée ainsi qu'un message lui demandant de sortir par derrière.

\- Il s'agit de Gabrielle Sanders, la jeune sœur de Mlle Sanders. Elle a 17 ans et fait des études dans le domaine de la comédie, le théâtre plus précisément.

\- Vous avez un moyen de les suivre Finch ?

\- Malheureusement non, mais je suis en train de remonter à eux via la ligne de la famille Sanders.

\- La ligne que les deux hommes ont mise sur écoute ?

\- Exactement. Je n'ai besoin que de quelques minutes tout au plus...

\- Vous êtes notre dernier espoir Finch...

Moins d'une minute après Reese partait déjà à l'adresse que Finch lui donnait. À peine arrivé il avait déjà confirmation que Finch était encore une fois le plus fort... pas qu'il en doutait. La voiture qu'il avait vu quitter la ruelle se trouvait juste devant lui. Il força la serrure avant d'entrer dans la maison le plus silencieusement possible. Il se dirigea vers la porte la plus proche, à sa gauche. Aucun bruit ne semblait venir de l'intérieur. Il ouvrit alors la porte et y trouva la jeune sœur de Léa, bâillonnée. Reese lui fit signe de garder le silence avant de la détacher.

\- Sais-tu où est ta sœur ? Demanda Reese à voix base.

\- Ils l'ont emmenés à l'étage, répondit-elle tout en retenant ses sanglots autant qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Reste ici et ne bouge pas. La police va bientôt arriver, dit-il avant de commencer à s'éloigner de Gabrielle.

\- Et pour ma sœur ? Paniqua Gabrielle.

\- Je m'en occupe, ne t'en fais pas.

Il quitta la pièce et pris les escaliers. Alors qu'il arrivait au second étage il put entendre un des deux hommes dire à l'autre d'aller chercher la "petite sœur". La porte à peine refermée derrière lui, Reese s'occupait de son cas. William désormais inconscient, il ne restait plus que Lucas. Il entendit du bruit au rez-de-chaussée, voyant enfin arriver les lieutenants Carter et Fusco. Il leur indiqua la pièce où se trouvait encore la jeune Gabrielle. Au bout de quelques minutes, perdant patience, Lucas sortit à son tour, se retrouvant alors face aux deux lieutenants armés. Pendant que Carter lui passait les menottes, il s'occupa de libérer Léa.

\- C'est bon Finch, elles n'ont rien.

 _\- Et vous ?_ Aurait voulu demander Finch. Beau boulot Mr Reese. Je suppose que nos lieutenants vont s'occuper de les ramener chez elles ?

\- Oui, c'est ce qui est prévu.

\- Bien, dans ce cas on dirait que c'est fini pour nous.

\- On dirait. J'arrive de suite.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé, vous pouvez tout aussi bien profiter du reste de votre journée.

\- C'est bien ce que je compte faire... en votre compagnie. À moins que ma présence ne vous gêne ?

\- De toute façon, qu'importe ma réponse, vous ne changerez pas d'avis ?

\- Non, aucune chance, répondit Reese.

\- Dans ce cas, faites ce qui vous plaît.

\- Mais j'y compte bien, dit-il tout sourire avant de raccrocher et de quitter les lieux.

Chose promise, chose due, il fit son entrée dans la bibliothèque où Finch n'était pas à sa place habituelle. Il sorti alors d'un des rayonnages, livres en main.

\- Non, me ne dites pas qu'on a déjà un nouveau numéro ?, se plaignit Reese tout en caressant distraitement Bear.

\- Rassurez-vous non, ce n'est que pour ma lecture personnelle.

Alors que Reese allait ajouter autre chose, Bear donna un coup de tête à l'arrière des genoux de Finch, le déséquilibrant alors. Lâchant les livres sous le coup de la surprise, il se retrouva rapidement dans les bras de Reese. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil vers Bear qui retourna tout simplement dans son panier. Finch toujours contre lui, Reese dit alors :

\- Vous l'avez privé de goûter ou quoi ?

\- Non, répondit Finch qui pouvait sentir le cœur de Reese battre la chamade. Vous pouvez me lâcher vous savez, dit Finch de plus en plus mal à l'aise de cette soudaine proximité.

\- Ah oui, pardon, dit-il avant de défaire son étreinte et de ramasser les livres au sol. Tenez.

\- Merci, répondit Finch avant de s'éloigner de Reese.

Étant désormais de dos, aucun d'eux ne put voir le sourire satisfait de l'autre.

\- Vous avez prévu quelque chose pour le reste de la journée ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Finch répondit en lui montrant le livre qu'il avait en main, ouvert.

\- Je vois... Dans ce cas je ne vais pas vous déranger plus dans votre lecture, dit-il avant de se diriger vers l'endroit où il cachait ses armes.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

C'est donc plus que décidé que Reese se leva en ce samedi matin. C'était le grand jour pour lui... Pas de nouveau message ce qui laissait penser que Finch n'avait pas reçu de nouveau numéro. Un petit déjeuner, une douche et il était fin prêt. Enfin presque... Il devait d'abord passer voir quelqu'un.

\- J'espérais bien vous revoir, dit Léa alors que John entrait dans la cuisine.

\- Comment va votre sœur ?

\- Bien, je vous remercie. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, dites-le. Vous nous avez sauvés la vie à moi et à Gabrielle.

\- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de demander quelque chose en retour mais... comment dire, aujourd'hui c'est... Enfin, je veux dire que j'aimerai bien avoir quelque chose comme...

Léa leva la main pour l'interrompre avant de quitter la pièce et d'y revenir quelques secondes plus tard.

\- C'est ça que vous voulez ? Demanda-t-elle en lui montrant ce qu'elle tenait en main.

\- Exactement.

\- C'est pour qui, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

\- C'est compliqué, répondit John ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

\- Votre ange gardien ? Demanda Léa.

Pour toute réponse il lui sourit.

\- J'espère que ça lui plaira, dit-elle alors que Reese repartait par la ruelle.

\- Moi aussi... avoua Reese qui commençait déjà à douter que se soit le bon jour pour des aveux.

Il téléphona à Finch pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun numéro pour le moment et aussi pour s'assurer que ce dernier était bien à la bibliothèque. Une fois sur place, il monta les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. La première chose qu'il vit fut Bear, en haut, comme si il l'attendait. Il tenta un regard vers l'ordinateur où se trouvait Finch d'ordinaire, mais la chaise était vide...

\- Viens là Bear, murmura-t-il au chien. Tiens, apporte ça à Finch.

Il accrocha le petit paquet au collier de Bear avant de redescendre et de quitter le bâtiment.

Bear rejoignit Finch.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? ajouta Finch en voyant ce que le chien lui apportait.

Il défit le paquet et y trouva plusieurs petits chocolats. Il posa le sachet sur la table, en face de lui avant de s'installer. Finch n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir de qui venait le présent... mais pourquoi n'était-il pas resté pour le lui donner en main propre ? Il téléphona alors à Reese.

Quand il senti son portable vibrer dans sa poche, Reese stoppa net. Il déglutit péniblement avant de décrocher.

\- Oui Finch ? Dit-il le cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- Puis-je savoir à quoi vous jouez Mr Reese ? Dit-il d'une voix la plus neutre possible.

\- Oh, ça... je suis passé voir comment allait Léa et elle m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci comme remerciements. Je serai bien resté mais je dois voir Carter, menti Reese.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire..._ se demanda Reese, sentant qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus. Il se dirigea alors vers l'appartement où il avait emmené Léa pour ranger les affaires qu'ils avaient utilisés. Une fois sur place il replia les couvertures sur le canapé avant de les ranger dans l'armoire de la chambre. Son regard fut alors attiré par l'ordinateur sur la table. Le seul qui l'utilisait était Finch... et pourtant il était sur que le soir où il l'avait trouvé endormi, cet ordinateur n'était pas sur cette table. Finch serait venu ici pendant qu'il s'occupait de Léa ? Mais quand et surtout pourquoi ? Il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin à la bibliothèque... Il se souvint alors que Finch lui avait dit avoir besoin de "faire un détour"

Il ouvrit l'ordinateur et chercha le dernier fichier consulté.

\- Et merde, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire alors qu'il se revoyait en train de caresser le visage de Finch.

Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'il y avait des micros dans cette pièce... et des caméras apparemment. Comprenant que Finch devait avoir fait les mêmes déductions que les siennes, il paniqua quelque peu. C'était donc à cause de ça que Reese l'avait sentit si distant ces dernières 48 H, comme s'il essayait de revenir à une relation strictement professionnelle. Le moment était peut-être venu de jouer carte sur table. Il sorti de la bâtisse avant de prendre de nouveau le chemin de la bibliothèque. _Cette fois pas de mensonges,_ s'encouragea Reese. _Je lui dis ce que je ressens et puis voilà. Et puis si je me suis trompé je..._

Finch, lui, tournait en rond depuis qu'il avait reçu les chocolats de la part de Reese. Il se doutait bien qu'il ne venait pas de la jeune femme, mais bien de lui.

\- Finch, l'interpella alors Reese en débarquant dans la pièce, le faisant sursauter. Vous étiez au courant ?!

\- Je ne vois pas à quoi vous faites référence, répondit Finch ayant de plus en plus de mal à garder son impassibilité habituelle.

\- J'ai vu l'enregistrement...

\- Les gens disent pleins de choses en dormant, vous ne devriez pas y faire attention Mr Reese.

\- Pourquoi ? L'ai-je mal interpréter ? Demanda Reese sachant maintenant que non, il avait bien comprit.

\- Là n'est pas la question, je...

\- Alors où est-elle ?

Voyant que Reese était vraiment inquiet, Finch pensa qu'il était temps d'arrêter ce petit jeu.

\- Vous aviez compris ce que je voulais faire, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il alors devant le sourire quelque peu moqueur de son partenaire.

\- Ce n'était pas bien difficile Mr Reese. Vous devriez pourtant savoir depuis le temps que je n'aime pas être manipulé, même par vous.

\- Vous m'avez eu sur ce coup là... Donc je suppose que c'est à moi de faire le premier pas ?

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez Mr Reese, dit-il d'un air faussement innocent.

Reese sourit alors avant de l'attirer tendrement dans une étreinte, une main au creux des reins, l'autre au niveau de sa nuque.

\- Vous êtes une nouvelle fois plus fort que moi on dirait. Je n'ai plus vraiment le choix, je vais devoir être plus clair : je vous aime Harold.

\- Je sais, rétorqua Finch.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment la réponse à laquelle je m'attendais mais bon...

Finch inspira profondément avant d'attirer le visage de Reese vers le sien, scellant ainsi leurs lèvres. Un simple baiser aussi léger et doux qu'une plume, un simple baiser par lequel il acceptait de prendre le risque, un simple baiser à travers lequel il se donnait corps et âme...

\- C'est déjà mieux, murmura Reese contre les lèvres de ce dernier.

\- Ne m'abandonnez pas John, rétorqua Finch à voix basse.

\- Jamais, souffla Reese avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

Il l'embrassa encore et encore. Des baisers qu'il voulait tendres mais passionnés, doux et enivrants, en un mot : inoubliables.

\- Et tant que je vous tiens, dit alors Reese, bonne Saint Valentin.

Finch sourit avant d'ajouter en plaisantant :

\- Techniquement parlant c'est Bear qui m'a offert les chocolats, c'est donc lui qui sera récompensé.

Reese s'éloigna alors, s'approchant des escaliers :

\- Où allez-vous ? Demanda Finch.

\- Moi aussi je veux une récompense... je vais de ce pas vous cherchez quelque chose.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai déjà tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé, dit-il en lui souriant tendrement. Vous comptez quand même partir ? Vous aurez aussi une récompense, si ça peut vous faire plaisir.

Reese sourit avant de revenir vers Finch qui se cala de lui même dans ses bras.

\- Je crois bien que je l'ai déjà eu, et je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux, avoua-t-il en repensant à leur premier baiser.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à embrasser de nouveau Finch, le portable de ce dernier vibra.

\- On a un nouveau numéro Mr Reese.

\- Et c'est reparti... dit-il alors qu'il était obligé de relâcher Finch.

\- Ne faites pas l'enfant John... ajouta Reese tout en partant chercher les livres nécessaires pour connaître le nom de leur nouveau numéro.

\- Bien, mais ce n'est que partie remise dans ce cas, lui murmura John à l'oreille alors qu'il arrivait dans son dos. Ce soir, je vous enlève...

\- Dois-je comprendre que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? Ajouta Finch la voix peu assurée, alors qu'il sentait le souffle chaud de Reese dans son cou.

\- Pourquoi, vous avez mieux à faire ?

Finch se mordit la lèvre avant d'ajouter :

\- Plus vite on commencera et plus vite on finira... lui fit remarquer Finch.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Dit-il en s'écartant du corps de l'informaticien. Au boulot Finch, des innocents ont besoin de nous. Au fait, concernant l'argent du braquage... demanda John avant d'oublier pour de bon.

\- J'ai déjà demandé à nos deux lieutenants d'aller vérifier deux endroits que je soupçonne d'être le lieu où l'argent est caché.

\- Comment vous les avez-vous trouvé ? Demanda Reese toujours aussi impressionné par les capacités de l'informaticien.

\- Je sais me servir d'un ordinateur, répondit-il simplement d'un air énigmatique.

Reese partit finalement en premier, en direction de l'ordinateur, laissant Finch prendre le troisième et dernier livre. Ce dernier ne put que sourire devant le comportement de son associé avant de finalement le rejoindre. Plus vite ils identifieraient la menace et plus vite ils pourraient y mettre un terme. Après tout, la proposition de John étant plus que tentante... il ne pouvait pas le nier.


End file.
